Heavy In Your Arms
by Missy Mitten
Summary: No war story with some FourTris fluff and they are training the initiates. Every one is alive, other than Al. FourxTris ChristinaxWill MarlenexUriah ZekexShauna LynnxOC OCxOC
1. Chapter 1: the story begins

A/N: This is my first ever fan fiction and I'm not the best writer, but I try to have good grammar. So please read my story and feel free to review and give me some constructive criticism. I hope you are up for a good fan fiction, or at least I hope it's good, because I came up with this in the shower. Which I might add is where I get all my best ideas, maybe it's because it's the only time I can get away from my busy, stressful life. I will update as often as possible, hopefully once a week on Sundays, but with dance, math team, National Honors Society, and school that might not happen. So please hang with me. Now enough about me, this is a no war Tris/Tobias fluff story. Where Four and Six are trainers of the transfers and Christina and Uriah are Dauntless born trainers. Everyone is alive and healthy, other than Al.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Divergent, Veronica Roth does. I also believe that she doesn't have two cats named Misaki (Missy) and Sam or a fish named Apollo. So don't sue me. Please.

Enjoy!

~One Year After Tris Became Dauntless~

Tris POV

I hear a scream that is not one of fear, but pure adrenaline. Then a blur of red and yellow drops the buildings above us, onto the net. As I reach out to help an average height girl that is skinnier than a stick, off the net and onto the platform I stand on with Tobias. She has a gleam of freedom in her icy grey eyes, like she left behind a lifetime of pain and suffering. This girl has light brown hair that just touches the bottom of her ribcage and is wavy like it had just been taken out of a braid. I ask her what her name is and as she is about to answer, I say. "Think about it, you only get to chose once, so choose wisely."

She makes up her mind quickly, looks into my eyes with a new found confidence and says, "Valeria."

"Make the announcement," I say to Tobias.

"FIRST JUMPER VALERIA!" Tobias, I need to start calling him Four now that we are training the initiates, yells for the Dauntless waiting to see the transfers and Dauntless borns jump. The Dauntless start cheering, clapping and stomping.

Quickly after Valeria steps down to wait by the wall for other initiates, another red and yellow blur drops from above. Two Amity transfers and they jump before any of the others, they must have not fit in well, I think to myself. As I grab the hand of the girl in the net I see that she looks exactly like Valeria, other than her hair. Which is in a pixie cut and she is still very skinny, but doesn't look anorexic like Valeria does. Her eyes are also grey, but have more of a brown hint in them, making them look kinder than Valerias icy grey ones. "What's your name?" I ask.

She responds immediately, "Beka."

This goes on until all that are going to jump have, there are 9 transfers, one didn't make it from the ceremony and 8 Dauntless borns.

~Transfers~ (In order of jumping)

Valeria, she looks sweet, but like she is hiding something. She will probably be friends with Claire, Beka, and Aaron. From Amity.

Beka, Valeria's twin sister, she looks confident, but not cocky. She will probably be friends with Claire, Valeria, and Aaron. From Amity.

Jacob, he is tall and has no muscle. He has blonde hair that is almost white and is gelled over to the side. His light hair makes his dark green eyes stand out more, even with his pale complexion. With all his pretentious behavior, he will definitely end up friends with Frank, Pyper, and Evan. From Erudite.

Frank, he is short and muscular. With his shaggy dark brown hair, which looks black and flips at the ends, and his hazel eyes, that look good with his average complexion. He seems to ooze arrogance and will most likely cause trouble at some point. He will probably be friends with Jacob, Pyper, and Evan. From Candor.

Claire, she is average height, skinny, with a pale complexion and lots of freckles. Her hair is a deep red and is very curly, she also has soft brown eyes. She seems sincere and will most likely be friends with Aaron, Beka, and Valeria. From Erudite.

Aaron, he is average height, skinny with some muscle already, and pale with a few freckles across his cheeks. He has shaggy redish orange hair, and bright blue eyes. He seems caring and will probably end up being friends with Beka, Claire, and Valeria. From Candor.

Pyper, she is tall, skinny, and fair skinned. With her shoulder length, curly black hair and condescending golden brown eyes, she will end up doing something she will regret. She will most likely end up being friends with Evan, Frank, and Jacob. From Candor.

Evan, he is a short, but sturdy. He has short, but not Abnegation shot, dirty blonde hair and sharp green eyes. His average complexion and preppy clothes make him look deceitful. He definitely end up friends with Pyper, Jacob, and Frank. From Erudite.

Leah, she is short, thin, and has a pale complexion. Her straight hair falls just past her shoulders and is black as night. Her eyes are hazel with flecks of gold, they are very pretty. She will most likely not make it past the first stage because she seems like she wouldn't hurt a fly, but the underdog can always surprise you. From Abnegation.

~Dauntless Born~ (not going into detail unless they are part of the story later)

Luke, tall, fair skin and muscular. He has dirty blonde hair that is spiked on top of his head and has an eyebrow piercing on his right side. His right wrist has a small band of flamed tattooed around it and his eyes are a dark blue, that are even darker than Tobias'. Friends with Jayla, Quinn, and Mark.

Jayla, tall, intimidating, but kind. Her scarlet ringlets touch the ends of her shoulder blades and her eyes are a gold cats eye, she must wear contacts. She has a stud in her nose on the left side and a lip ring on the bottom right side of her mouth. The tattoos she has are of the Dauntless symbol on the inside of her right ankle and a snake behind her right ear. She is dating Mark and is friends with Luke and Quinn.

Quinn, short, thin, but well built and has a pale complexion. She has a limited amount of freckles and has short redish brown hair with bright red streaks that brushes her jaw. She has a tattoo of a black cat hissing on her left shoulder blade and her eyes are a light green. She is friends with Mark, Luke, and Jayla.

Mark, average height, fairly muscular, and average complexion. His hair is short and black and his eyes are a dark brown. Has snake bite lip piercings and has a gun tattooed onto his left bicep, a knife on his right calf, and a crow on the inside of his left wrist. He is dating Jayla and is friends with Luke and Quinn.

Ruby (girl), Erin (girl), Sol (guy), and Garett (guy).

Tobias yells, "Follow us!"

Christina, Uriah, Tobias, and I walk until the Dauntless borns are supposed to split away from us.

"Dauntless born follow us, I assume you don't need a tour of the place," Uriah announces before he and Christina walk off towards the dinning hall.

I wait until the Dauntless borns have walked around the corner to say in my most intimidating voice, "we are your trainers, my name is Six and this is Four." I gesture towards Tobias when I say Four.

"Wait do you mean like the numbers?" Asks Pyper, letting her Candor out.

Not a smart decision, as I walk up to her and stare her in they eyes, but because she is tall it doesn't have the same effect. So I say what Four told Christina in my initiation last year, "well Pyper, if I wanted to put up with Candor smart-mouths, I would have joined their faction." I hiss coldly. "The first lesson you will learn from me is to keep your mouth shut. Got that?"

She nods quickly. I turn on my heals and walk back to stand next to Four, who is smirking knowing I used his exact words from the year I look back at Pyper she looks like she is about to wet herself.

"Now as you will see just past these doors is the Pit, which you will learn to love," Four says as he turns around and turns the handle on the dark heavy doors behind me. As he pushes them open and we walk in...

A/N: Please leave a review if you liked it so far or have an idea for the story, if I like it, it could end up in the story.

Thanks!

~Missy Mitten


	2. Chapter 2: sorry for the wait!

**A/N: I'm so so so so so so sorry guys! I didn't mean for the second chapter to come out this late. I had state testing all last week and four test this week and two huge projects with papers this week. Along with getting pointe shoes and lots of dance, so I'm sorry for leaving you guys hanging. This is also the fourth time I've written this chapter, I don't know why, I just wasn't happy with it until now. Thanks for waiting! Also, you guys are awesome! **

**Thanks for the great reviews! I'm just overjoyed that people like my writing and story idea. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Divergent, that title belongs to Veronica Roth and I am not her because I don't think that she got pointe shoes yesterday. **

Tobias POV 

I push open the doors to the Pit and see all the shops, bars, and drunk Dauntless stumbling around. But every time I walk through here it feels like the first time, the walls, which are lined with stairs and pathways carved into the dark stone, people running around with out a care in their mind, and the sun shinning down through the glass spire above. I love the Pit.

As I turn around and look at the initiates faces, they all have looks of awe and surprise. A few of they mutter phrases, such as; wow, crazy, and is that safe.

But Pyper says, "oh, so that's why it called the pit."

"If you want you can head to go get food, I'll take them to the Chasm," I whisper to Tris.

"It's ok I can go with you, I'll have to deal with it sooner or later," she responds.

"Next place on the list is the Chasm," I say to the initiates as walk across the Pit to the Chasm.

When we get there Tris, or Six, says, "the Chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy. A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life. It has happened before and it will happen again. You've been warned." I smile because for the second time today, she used the same words I did in her initiation last year.

After letting the initiates stare into the Chasm in fear, I lead the group of initiates across the Pit toward a gaping hole in the wall. The dining hall is packed full of people, talking and eating, and clattering silverware. When we walk in, the Dauntless rise, applauding, shouting, and stamping their feet. Tris smiles, seeing her smile makes me smile too.

As the initiates go and sit at two empty tables on the side of the room, Tris and I head towards our usual table with all of our friends waiting there for us to join them. As we sit down I notice hamburgers sitting in the middle if the table, again it reminds me of this time last year. I notice Tris looking over towards the transfers, who's table is right next to ours, and realize she's looking at Leah who is staring at the burgers in front of her. She glances back at me and I nod my head, letting her know that I see the same thing, so she walks over to Leah.

I over hear Tris telling Leah, "it's a hamburger, try putting some ketchup on it," as she pushes the bowl of sauce towards Leah.

"Ok," Leah responds, putting ketchup on her burger then tries a bite. "It's so good!"

"Make sure you try some of the cake too, it's to die for," Tris says as she walks back to our table.

I smile as she sits down next to me, "I noticed you kept saying things I said during your initiation," I whisper in her ear.

She smirks and responds, "well, you were so intimidating last year, so I figured that would make me look just as intimidating."

"Well I think you look tough as nails," I say with an even wider grin than before. She laughs, I love her laugh it's so light sounding and beautiful, like her.

"What are you guys talking about over there?" Christina ask, wiggling her eyebrows.

Tris blushes, "No! Nothing like that! Just how I kept saying the exact things he said last year during our initiation because I was trying to be more intimidating. So he said I looked tough as nails," she says.

"Oh, we'll make sure you don't scare them too bad that they jump into the Chasm just to get away from you," Christina says jokingly.

Tris stiffens, then slouches and looks down, stating at her half eaten hamburger. Then says, "well we better go show the initiates to their dorms." As she stands up and walks over the gather the initiates from dinner.

I shoot Christina a glare, then stand up to follow Tris.

"I'm sorry Six!" Christina yells to Tris, "just remember to wear layers to the party tonight!"

**PAGE BREAK BREAK DOWN! WUB WUB WUB WUB (bass drops) WUB WUB **

When we reach the wooden doors of the transfer dorms, Tris and I turn and face the transfers, Tris with her hands on her hips and me with my arms crossed across my chest. We look pretty badass, if I do say so myself.

I address the initiates, "here in Dauntless, we take initiation very seriously. A few rules, you have to be in the training room by eight o'clock every day. The training room is the doors two doors down. Training is from eight to six, with a break for lunch at one, feel free to do whatever after six. Also, you will get time off between each stage of initiation."

Tris takes over and says, "you are only permitted to leave the compound when accompanied by a Dauntless member. This is where you will be sleeping for the next few weeks," I open the doors as she says this. "Now go get some rest because starting tomorrow, you'll need it," Tris says this then turns on her heals and walks away with me right behind her.

As soon as we round the corner and are out of sight of the initiates, I pull Tris into a soft, but passionate kiss that leaves the lingering impression of her lips on mine when I pull back. When I look back to her face and gaze into her eyes I see her smile. Her smile is so big that when it reaches her eyes, I see them light up with the fire of our love. This is when I'm most sure that I want to be with this girl forever, I just don't want to scare her away before I can make her mine. Tris grabs my hands and gives me this look that is so deep, I can feel her eyes touching and warming my soul. "I love you Tris," I whisper.

"I love you too," she whispers back.

I decide to play a game and say, "I love you three."

She figures out what I'm doing and whispers back, "I love you Four."

I respond, "I love you Six." I give her kiss on the cheek and head back to our apartment.

As we crawl into our bed, I wrap my arms around her and whisper into her ear, "goodnight Tris, I love you, forever and always."

She turns her head towards me and whispers her response, "goodnight Tobias, I love you, to infinite and beyond."

We both drift off into a deep and peaceful sleep.

**A/N: Please leave a review if you liked it so far or have an idea for the story, if I like it, it could end up in the story. **

**Thanks! **

**~Missy Mitten**


	3. Chapter 3: PLEASE DONT HATE

**AN: ok I really don't have any excuse other than I totally had horrible writers block. So now all I can say is I'm sorry, please forgive me for leaving this story for so long. I haven't abandoned it, I just couldn't wire more than 300 words for this chapter for months and I set a goal to have each chapter to have at least 1,000 words, not including ANs. Then only other thing I can say was I got a puppy, that might I say could be the dumbest labordoodle ever, I've been trying to train her all summer, LOL her name is Summer, and she still haven't figured out not to pee inside when she was let out ten minutes ago! **

**So as you can tell this story will not be updated regularly, but I will try to update once a month, that's a more reachable goal for me with my busy school, dance, math team, and National Honors Society.**

**Thank you for waiting for so long! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Divergent or it's characters, the wonderful Veronica Roth does because I don't think that she stepped in dog pee four times today.**

Tris POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

I slam my hand down on the alarm, effectively shutting it up. That's what I wake up to almost every morning, sometimes I wake up to being kissed by Tobias. I hear him moan next to my ear that it's too early, so I decide to mess with him. With his arms still wrapped around me, I turn my body to face him so I can see his face. I notice that his eyes are still closed, as I lean in to kiss him, his eyes snap open and he kisses me on the lips.

"Good morning beautiful," he says with his deep, sexy voice after he stops kissing me. His compliments still make me blush.

I look at the clock on the nightstand over Tobias' shoulder, it reads 6:41 AM. We have a little over an hour until training starts. As I roll out of his embrace to get out of bed he grabs my hand, pulling me back to face him.

"Aren't you going to say good morning?" he asks, looking like a sad puppy.

"Fine! Good morning," I say as I turn quickly on my heels to head to the bathroom to take a shower after he lets me go.

"That wasn't very nice!" He whines as I'm closing the bathroom door.

I turn on the water, slip my clothes off and hop in the steaming shower. After shampooing and conditioning my hair, I wash and shave my body, before rinsing out the conditioner I scrub my face. With my whole body clean and smooth I turn off the soothing water and dry myself off with a towel. When I step out of the shower with the towel wrapped up on my head I realize I didn't grab my clothes. So I twist another towel around my body and slip out of the bathroom as quickly and quietly as I can. As I'm running back into the bathroom, I hear a deep chuckle, that's when I turn around an see Tobias lounging on the bed. 'How did I not see him there before!' I yell to myself. With a squeak of surprise I turn back around and slam the door behind me.

Today I'm wearing some matching black lacy lingerie that Christina bought me, big surprise, black high waisted skinny jeans, a maroon scoop neck tank top, spiked combat boots, and a leather bracelet with spikes on it with 4 + 6 printed on the inside. I curl my hair a little and put my hair up in a high pony tail, then I put on some brown eyeshadow, black winged eye liner, mascara, and a touch of concealer I complete my look for the day and head out of the bathroom.

"You can get ready now," I tell Tobias, who hasn't moved since he startled me earlier. With that he nods, heads over the the closet grabs his clothes and heads into the bathroom, leaving the door open just a crack. A small sign that he is claustrophobic.

I head into the kitchen and start making two eggs and one piece of toast with apple butter for each of us for breakfast. By the time I'm done making breakfast, pouring two glasses of orange juice, and setting the table Tobias is just walking into the kitchen. We eat breakfast and plan what we are going to teach the initiates for the day, shooting a gun and basic fighting techniques. After we clean the dishes, maybe getting a little distracted by each other and making out for a few minutes, I decide now is a good time to try something I came up with a few days ago. I grab Tobias before he can leave the kitchen and move him so he is in the middle of the archway into the living room.

"Stay here and don't move, " I whisper in his ear as I turn him to face one side of the arch.

"Ok?" Tobias says slightly worried.

I put my back to his and reach my hands behind me to grab his shoulders. 'Here goes nothing,' I think to myself. I run up the feet along the archway so I flip over Tobias' head. As I fall in front of him I wrap my legs around his waist and warp my arms around his neck, bringing our faces so close that the tips of our noses are touching.

"What did you think of that?" I ask as we stare at each other in close proximity.

"Amazing, just like you," he says just before he places a slow gentle kiss on my lips. "Now we need to get to the training room before the initiates do so we can set up. We don't want to ruin our reputation do we," he says with a smirk at the end.

I look at the clock on the wall in the kitchen and see that it's 7:46, training starts at 8, which means the initiates will be there at 7:59. If they are awake that is. The training room is ten minutes from our apartment at a walk.

"Nope!" I yell as I jump off him and sprint out of our apartment. I hear Tobias running after me once he got over his shock, I end up beating him by 3 seconds. Out of breath we gather the guns and set them out on the table near the targets on the wall. We finish at 7:58, with a glance we decide that if the initiates aren't here in two minutes we are going to wake them up with a big surprise.

Most of the initiates are in the training room by 8, but Pyper is still not here. When we ask the initiates where she is they say that she's trying chose her outfit to impress Four. With the end of that conversation Pyper burst through the doors wearing shorts that barely cover her butt and a crop top that shows about four inches of her stomach with makeup caked on her face. Slut.

"Initiate," Four says with his steely instructor voice, "you're late, next time that happens you will be kicked out of Dauntless and quit trying to woo me, I'm not interested."

With that situation taken care of I tell the initiates what they will be doing today and surprisingly no ones questions it, like Peter did last year. Then Four stands in front of a target and shoot the target dead center. After him I walk in front of the same target and shoot through the same hole Four made earlier, as I step away from the target the initiates all have looks of shock when they realize there is only one hole in the target. Then Four and I pass out guns, but all they do is stand there staring at them.

"Well start shooting!" Four booms at them, making the initiates all scramble to the targets to shoot.

At about 11:50, ten minutes before lunch, everyone has hit the target other than Frank and Leah. So I walk over to Lean and Four to Frank, we both tell them to breath in, aim, exhale, and fire. After that Frank hits the target on the third most inner ring and Leah hits the inner most ring, but not dead center. When the clock hits noon we release the initiates and tell them to be back at 1:30. After putting the guns away and switching targets Four, now acting like Tobias, and I walk out of the training room and down to the cafeteria to have lunch with our friends.

**A/N: Please leave a review if you liked it so far or have an idea for the story, if I like it, it could end up in the story. Thanks!**

**~Missy Mitten**


End file.
